


在明镜一样的冰原上

by MyDearOakThorny



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearOakThorny/pseuds/MyDearOakThorny
Summary: 妙苏半原著向，致敬安徒生童话，借鉴了《白雪皇后》的一些情节





	在明镜一样的冰原上

有一片很大很大的、由海水冻结成的冰原，亮得好像一面世界上最大最冷的镜子，倒映着漆黑的天幕上的星星。星星在天上走得很慢，因为它们要足足一百八十天才能落下去，再有一百八十天，等夜幕再一次降下来的时候，星星就又回到冰原上来了。它们因为自豪而闪烁着各种各样颜色的光芒，有时是蓝色，有时是粉红色，有时是金黄色。月亮是星星们的王子，只有它享有无上的殊荣，有权披上一袭用银丝织成的长袍。除了星星和又大又圆的月亮，所有的鸟儿都不敢飞到这片天空上。鸟儿的翅膀是那么脆弱， 给冰原上的寒风一吹，它们的羽毛会碎成破片。  
在这片冰原的边上矗立着一座小小的屋子，里面住着两个少年，他们是卡妙和苏鲁特。卡妙的头发是深青色的，垂到背中间，像是阴沉沉的天空下的冰面裂开时，流淌着的青色的海水。而苏鲁特有一头火焰似的红头发，这是多么耀眼、多么暖热的颜色啊，好像这北方的雪花从来不会落到他的脑袋上似的。当卡妙张开手掌的时候，手心里就结出无数的雪花；苏鲁特张开手掌的时候，手心里就冒出一团烈火。冰冷的雪花和灼热的火焰融在一起的时候，会凝结成一大滴露水，好像耀眼的钻石，好像闪亮的泪珠。他俩是世界上最要好的朋友，有着同样的年纪、同样的身高、同样的明亮的双眼，有着相同的梦想——他们做世界上最勇敢的战士。  
“严寒才是最好的老师！”老祖母这样说，“只有它能把人锻造成坚强勇敢的战士。到冰原上去，那里的寒风是最厉害的。”苏鲁特和卡妙十分听老祖母的话。这样一来，他们多数时间都呆在冰原上，还有那座冰原旁的小屋子里。可这样一来，村子里就不见了他们的活泼的身影。  
谁都知道，冰原上是没有鲜花的。卡妙拣了很多冻土上的碎石子儿，当作花心，又在这些“花心”周围黏上一片片冰花瓣。这些冰花闪烁着五颜六色的灿烂的光芒，简直比真正的鲜花还美丽。  
苏鲁特的妹妹辛慕尔很喜欢这些花。在每个月，当卡妙和苏鲁特去村子里看望老祖母时，都要给辛慕尔做一朵这样的花来——冰花有十二朵，这说明两个少年已经在冰原上呆了一整年。在他们回到村子里的时候，他们的身体在小路上投出长长的影子，影子一次比一次黑，仿佛村庄早知道他们有一天要远远地离开，从而在无声地挽留他们、试图越来越深刻地把他们的身影印在这里似的。  
在这个又静又长的极夜里，雪停了下来。这时可以听到冰层冻上的喀喀声。不过，他们在燃烧着炉火的温暖的屋子里，只能听到柴火被烧得裂开的“毕毕剥剥“的声音。苏鲁特坐在炉边的地毯上，一动不动地凝视着窗外——在他身后，卡妙正给他脑袋上编着小辫子。要是在平时，苏鲁特是绝不会这样安静老实的。  
橘黄色的炉火映在黑色的窗玻璃上，在这丛火光上面，披着银袍子的月亮远远地升了起来。  
“你的头发太短了，苏鲁特，”卡妙说，“辫子全都散啦。”  
不过，苏鲁特可不在乎他的辫子到底有没有编成。他甩了甩才到脖子的红头发，仿佛在炉火旁边，又有一丛炽热的小火苗在他头上飘动着。  
“只有女孩子才留那么长的头发，就像我的妹妹一样，”苏鲁特说，“她还把一朵朵花编进长头发里。你也想在自己的头发上编花吗？”  
“你知道古时候的战士吗？”卡妙说，“他们都有着那么长的头发，一直垂到脚踝——头发越长，这个战士就越威武，越勇敢。”  
“不，我不同意，就像我不同意你所修炼的本领一样，”苏鲁特说，“照我看，要是能让这片冰原上燃起熊熊大火，那才是顶勇敢、顶出色的战士呢。等我再大一点儿的时候，就能让这里的冰全都融化，把冬天变成夏天了。”  
“你会激怒冰雪女王的。”卡妙担忧地说。  
“如果冰雪女王从我们的窗子进来，我就叫她坐在壁炉边上，再添上几根木柴，然后——她就会融化了。”  
卡妙没有回答，只是摸了摸苏鲁特的脑袋。卡妙的眼睛是宝石蓝色的，他凝视着窗外倒映着夜幕的冰原，月亮是那样苍白明亮，星星是那样晦暗，暗得几乎看不见，这时他的眼睛又变成忧郁的蓝紫色。  
这两个少年是多么的相似，又是多么的不同啊。他们之间经常起争论，可是这丝毫无损于他们之间的友情，因为他们在一起生活了很久很久。在长长的白天，太阳把冰面晒出一条条裂痕，他们喜欢坐在高耸的悬崖边上，瞧着一块块浮冰在海水中慢慢地向远漂流，一直漂到海面和天空相接的地方。而天上的浮云从相反的方向飘来，让风一吹，就轻盈地消逝了。  
苏鲁特困了，他的眼皮一阖一阖，渐渐盖住了他的红浆果似的眼睛。卡妙把苏鲁特的头靠在自己的大腿上，让这颗红色的小脑袋睡在自己的怀里。他俯下身，用嘴唇小心翼翼地触碰了一下苏鲁特的眼皮，他感到苏鲁特睫毛像羽毛一样拂在他的嘴唇上。  
“也许，我应当趁他还醒着的时候就吻一吻他的眼睛，”卡妙想，“这样，我说不定还能尝到浆果的甜味儿。”  
在卡妙的心里藏着一个小匣子，平时，他牢牢地压着匣子上的金扣，不让里面的东西掉出来——他不知道里面是什么东西，但他明白，不能让这匣子打开。如今，他终于没有力气压紧这个金扣了，于是匣子“哗啦”一下打开了，原来里面盛着的都是闪闪发亮的悲哀的泪珠。有一颗亮晶晶的眼泪从匣子里滚到卡妙的眼睛里，又从眼睛里淌出来，滴到苏鲁特的脸上。卡妙赶紧揩了揩自己的眼睛，他害怕泪珠越掉越多，把苏鲁特弄醒。  
“可是，战士是不能够相爱的。”卡妙又想，“我不能让他知道我的爱情，只能像这样，在他睡着的时候吻他。”他感到自己的心跳得很厉害，他想睡觉，却怎么也睡不着。寒风“笃笃”地敲打着窗子。  
第二天早晨——天空还是像头一天那样黑，布满了晦暗的星星——苏鲁特醒了过来，他也听到了窗外的风声，于是说：  
“卡妙，我们把窗户打开吧，风好像有急事要告诉我们。”  
原来风已经敲了他们的窗户一整晚。卡妙打开窗户的时候，风径直刮了进来，壁炉里的火焰猛地颤动了一下，熄灭了。  
“你们快回村子去看一看吧，”风好像在这样说，“辛慕尔病得很严重。”  
他们头也不回地往村子赶去。一路上，风吹着他们，好让他们跑得更快些，可是，他们总觉得自己跑得太慢，仿佛不在飞奔。  
他们还是回去得太晚了。等他们赶到老祖母的屋里时，辛慕尔已经停止了呼吸。月光照在她的脸上，她的小小的面容显得消瘦而悲哀。在活着的时候，辛慕尔的头发和哥哥一样，是火焰一般的红，可是在她死后，她的头发再也没有那么鲜艳了。她的嘴还张着，像是要说什么话，可是还没等她出声，死神就把她的声音拿走了。  
“这是辛慕尔在责备我们，”苏鲁特捏着拳头，颤抖着低声说，“但就算是责备，她的声音还是那么动听，像夜莺一样。”  
老祖母佝偻着身躯站在阴影中，用一只手扶着床头，另一只手拿着皱巴巴的手帕擦着眼泪。  
“火苗总是会灭的，”老祖母抽着鼻子说，“这里的严寒毕竟还是太猛烈了。”  
不多几日就举行了葬礼。在村子后面，出现了一座又小又黑的新坟。卡妙给辛慕尔制作的十二朵冰花被串成一串，挂在十字架上，花瓣碰在一起，发出清脆的响声。  
苏鲁特冷冰冰地沉默着，一句话也没说。最后一捧泥土盖到辛慕尔的棺椁上的时候，苏鲁特蓦地跪倒在地，身体痛苦地蜷缩起来。  
“我感到有什么东西在咬噬我的心，”他艰难地说，“像是一条毒蛇。没错，是毒蛇。快离我远一点儿！我马上要吐出信子来了。快走吧！在我的毒牙刺伤你之前，赶快远远地离开我。”  
听了这话，卡妙不但没有远离苏鲁特，反而上前抱紧了苏鲁特痛苦地颤抖着的身体。“哎呀，你怎么啦？”卡妙说，“你该不会也生病了吧？你要是生病的话，我将会多难过啊，因为我全心全意地爱你。”他把沾着暖热的泪珠的吻不停印在苏鲁特的额头和眼睛上，希望用这吻让苏鲁特好转起来。  
苏鲁特突然推开卡妙站了起来，好像恢复了健康似的，可他的双眼里，那种热情和良善的神色没有了。“你说爱？”他冷笑着说，“爱是再愚蠢不过的东西了！我不需要别人爱我。”  
他把十字架上的那串冰花拽下来，丢在地上摔得粉碎。  
“我不需要爱人，也不需要家人，”苏鲁特说，“从此以后我就要远离你们这些蠢家伙！”于是他就跑走了，谁都不知道他跑到哪里去了，他连一句再见都没说。  
“他准是冒犯了冰雪女王，”老祖母摇着头说，“这是冰雪女王在惩罚他呢。”  
“不，不是的，”卡妙轻声反驳着，“冰雪女王惩罚的不是苏鲁特，而是我，她在惩罚我的沉默。因为我没有早一点儿把自己的爱情告诉他。如果他早些知道我爱他的话，也许就不会让毒蛇钻进他的心了。现在蛇的毒牙已经深深地刺到他的心脏里去，他的心已经给毒液浸透了。”  
卡妙懊悔不迭地重复着自己的话，可是除了他自己之外，没人听得到他说什么，只看到他的嘴唇在动。他感到自己的舌尖上有一股淡淡的苦味——就在刚才，他终于尝到了红浆果的味道，它们不像他所想的那样香甜，而是苦的。  
第二年卡妙成了一个真正的战士。他的身上套着金光闪闪的盔甲，像太阳一样耀眼。他两只脚迈进神殿里，简直像个威风的骑士。他把手一挥，立刻就有无数的雪花落下来，把河流冻结，把鲜花和树叶冻成冰。他长得英俊，两只眼睛像蓝宝石一样凛冽和晶莹，神殿里老是有年轻的侍女远远地望着他，可谁也不敢走上前去说一句话——卡妙的脸太冷了，会把她们柔软的心冻坏的。  
“水瓶座！高贵而无情的水瓶座战士。”人们这样称呼他，“他的面容就和他的双手一样冰冷，没有任何笑容。恐怕，他的心也是这样坚硬，恐怕一辈子都不晓得爱情是什么。”  
可是，卡妙早就尝过爱情苦涩的滋味了！这种苦味至今还留在他的舌尖上。你们仔细观察过他的眼睛吗？要是走得近些，再近些，就能看到卡妙的蓝眼睛里闪着一种冷光，那是他心中的爱情的碎片。  
“美丽的姑娘们，”他朝爱慕他的侍女们无声地回答着，“如果我不是我，而是一个普通男人的话，我立即会同你们中间最善良、最可怜、最需要爱的那位姑娘结婚。可是你们中有谁知道苏鲁特在哪儿呢？我从你们的笑容里听见他的笑，从你们明亮的眼睛里瞧见他红浆果一样的眼睛。不，没有，什么都没有。我到处都找不到他的身影。我必须得找到他，只要他还没有离开人世的时候。”  
他是多么想念苏鲁特啊！他感到心中的匣子又在“砰砰”地响动着，匣子里的眼泪又要掉出来了。金扣子掀起一个角，卡妙还没来得及把它压上，匣盖就弹了起来，大颗的泪珠滚到卡妙的脸上和神殿的石板地上。“啊，这是苏鲁特啊！”卡妙叫了一声，他在泪珠里看到一片明镜似的冰原，冰原上站着两个手拉手的小人儿，这就是苏鲁特和他自己啊！这颗泪珠在他们的手里攥着，它是那么明亮，明亮而可爱，因为这颗泪珠恰巧就是由他们的冰雪和火焰融成的。  
“这可不行，”神殿的教皇看到了这滴眼泪，对卡妙说，“它们会淹没你，叫你的腿变软，你就再也站不直了。我要你回到你的冰原上，不过可别高兴得太早，我不是让你去寻找你的小恋人的。你要收两个学生，好让他们也得到在手心里结出雪花的本事。等两个学生长大之后，你也会收获他们的爱的。凡是看到你的人，一定会说你是全世界最勇敢的战士了。你的红头发的小恋人也会被你吸引，重新回到你身边的。”  
于是卡妙就回到了那片明镜一样的冰原上。他的身边多了两个小男孩，他教给他们怎么雕刻冰雪，把小小的冰块做成纤细的、六角形的花儿。“要成为好的雕刻匠，”他对两个孩子说，“就不能有感情，不能流泪。”  
他老是板着脸对两个学生说这样的话，可他的思想时不时地萦在苏鲁特身上，心中的小匣子经常摇晃起来，不过他一直把匣盖上的金扣压得很牢。从此之后，他一直都没有掉眼泪。  
“有什么关系呢！”卡妙对自己说，“我再也不是完整的人了。我到处都找不到我的苏鲁特，也不需要变得温柔。”他感到自己的心坚硬起来——在悲哀的思念中浸过的心，是很容易变得坚硬，又很容易变得柔软的，有时候它过于柔软，仿佛下一秒就要碎掉似的。有一天他看到两个学生坐在壁炉边读着一本书——现在这两个少年是再要好不过的朋友了——他的心疼得差一点裂成两半。如今，他们已经长成和他当初给苏鲁特编辫子时一样大的年纪了！而他自己呢，虽然还算得上是个年轻人，可是一条浅淡的纹路已经在他的蓝眼睛下面出现了。  
过了不久，神殿里发生了战争，于是卡妙也收到教皇的召唤，赶了回去。他站在神殿里，身上是金光闪闪的盔甲，可他仿佛觉得自己还是一个少年，还穿着破旧的棉衣服，他听到苏鲁特在对他说：“我才是真正勇敢的战士呢！”不过，苏鲁特的脸却是笑着的。他也回给苏鲁特一个微笑，他觉得自己是幸福的。他抬起头，望到一片镶嵌着五颜六色的星星的天空，月亮也在它们之间，那么苍白，那么明亮，他脚下的冰原映着星星和月亮的影子。  
他死了。死的时候，他僵硬的脸上也在笑。他的身上覆满了雪花——正是他擅长雕刻的那一种，细小，晶莹，也像一颗颗闪烁的星星。  
可是卡妙的灵魂没有随着生命一起湮灭。这个灵魂乘着冰原上的月光飞上天去，卡妙的灵魂感到星星向他飞来，擦过他的脸颊，把蓝色、粉红色和金黄色的光芒披到他的身上。他朝大地俯视下去，看到有人在为他和其他在战斗中死去的人们举行葬礼，他的学生流着泪水朝他的胸前放了一朵冰花，他毫无生气的双手搭在胸口上，把冰花捧在心窝的地方。  
“再见了！”卡妙对他们说，可是谁也听不到他的声音，也看不到他的灵魂的影子。  
卡妙的灵魂继续向北方飞着，他看到一座黑宫殿，通往宫殿大门的路上没有树，也没有花。这只是一条光秃秃的路。路上一只小动物的脚印都没有——只有人，悲哀的、阴沉的人，三三两两地走在路上。在这座宫殿深处的有一条非常黑、非常长的走廊，走廊里有无数个上了锁的房间——卡妙的灵魂好像感到从其中一个房间里传来一阵微弱的气息，很像是红浆果的味道。  
“没错，是我的苏鲁特，”卡妙的灵魂想，“这正是我想着的那种味道！”  
这扇门上的锁子摇晃起来，它想把门锁得更紧，可是卡妙的灵魂是一阵薄薄的风，一下子就从门缝钻进去了。  
可怜的苏鲁特就靠在墙角，他的脸发青，毒液已经毁坏了他的心，在心尖的地方蚀了一个口子，苏鲁特的生命就从这口子不停地流出去——他奄奄一息，这是还没流尽的最后一点生命力在撑着他的身体。他曾经有一副鲜红的嘴唇，可现在却是紫色的，这是垂死的人嘴唇受了冻的颜色。  
“我必须把过去的情感全都斩断，”苏鲁特喃喃不清地说，“情感是最愚蠢的东西了。”  
“苏鲁特，我的苏鲁特，我终于找到你了，”卡妙的灵魂对他说，“你快抬起脑袋看看我呀！”  
他伸出手去想要搂住苏鲁特的脖子，可是他的手臂只是一团摸不着的气，直直地穿过了苏鲁特的身体。他感到难过，因为苏鲁特看不到他的喜极而泣的脸，也听不到他的呼唤声。  
不过苏鲁特慢慢地支起身子来，按着胸膛，显出很难受的样子。  
“谁？是谁在剖割我的心？”苏鲁特说，“这儿一个人都没有。可为什么我的心这么疼，好像要裂开了一样呢？”  
他疼得喊叫起来，亮晶晶的泪水从他的眼里涌出来，淌到地上，同时也淌到他的心里去，他心里盘着的那条毒蛇碰到了滚烫的眼泪，就被烫死了。可是他的眼泪一直不停地落下来——他掉泪的时候，卡妙也在掉泪，不过卡妙的眼泪是谁也看不到的。  
“卡妙，请原谅我，”苏鲁特说，“可是我连站起来吻你的力气也没有，我的心脏给蛀了一个大洞，死神已经把他的手搁在我喉咙上了。我很累，但是我又这么愉快、这么轻松——我想好好地休息一下。”  
卡妙的双手抬起苏鲁特的脑袋——这时，他已经能感受到苏鲁特的身体了——小心翼翼地放在自己的大腿上，让苏鲁特睡在自己的怀里，就像他们在冰原旁的小屋时做的那样。苏鲁特已经死去了，他安详地闭着眼睛，像是睡着了似的。  
“休息吧，”卡妙的灵魂无声地对他说，“你会做个美梦。在梦里，你会见到洒满了光辉的天国，这光辉是月亮和星星发出来的，它们会给我们铺成一条明亮的路，搭在冰原上，通向我们的小屋，那里再没有寒冷，也没有蛇的毒汁了——再让我吻吻你吧，我的可爱的浆果！现在我尝到你的味道了，你是甜美的、温暖的，胜过所有的蜜和糖。等你醒来，你就能看到我们的小屋了，窗玻璃上映着的是壁炉的火光，还映着两个小人儿，那就是你和我。”


End file.
